The present invention pertains to a ceiling fan provided with a self-contained lighting means to peripherally distribute light outwardly through an annular translucent panel and downwardly through the decorative scroll-work in a bottom panel of a housing, supported on a lower end portion of the main mounting tube of the fan assembly, and disposed about the fan motor assembly.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan which includes a conventional annular fluorescent light bulb mounted within a housing, secured in an enclosing relation to the motor assembly of the ceiling fan. The light bulb is supported within an annular cavity defined between top and bottom plates of the housing, the periphery of the motor assembly, and an outer annular translucent panel, secured between peripheral edge portions of the top and bottom plates.
A further object of the invention is to provide means to removably position the annular light tube within the annular cavity.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide removable securing means to maintain the housing in place about the motor assembly.